food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
Frequently asked questions, as compiled from comments on the wiki and discord servers. If you have any questions, feel free to leave them in the comments. Also check out the Guide: Beginner's Guide for some basic tips. Starting Out= Is re-rolling necessary? It's not necessary, as with most gacha games, but you could get a headstart by having a UR from the start. However, re-rolling is impossible on iOS, and is difficult at best on Android, so it may not be worth the effort. Here is a re-rolling guide, for those who want to try. What are these "summoning combination" things? In the Summon interface, you used to be able to interact with the three circles on the left and the gauge on the right. When you summoned a food soul, it gave you the combination you had entered. Some players believed these combinations were like recipes to summon certain food souls. Others liked to use them just for fun. At some point, officials confirmed using interactables had no effect on the summoning rates (link) and later changed the interface entirely. Is there a Guild system? Yes, it unlocks at player level 32. See also: Level Unlocks, Guilds. Is there a PVP system? Yes, it unlocks at player level 23, and is accessed through the "Trials" button on the main interface. See also: Level Unlocks, Showdown, Sky Showdown. Can I change the game audio to Japanese? Yes, follow the steps below: # Tap on your avatar in the top left corner. # Tap on "Personal Settings" in the right sidebar. # There should be a button at the top of that menu that says "Japanese Audio", tap on that to download the audio files. # When additional voices are added you may need to repeat the process. Note: Even after switching to Japanese audio, you may continue hearing some English lines if you heard them before switching audio. This can be fixed by going to the Restaurant > Guides > Food Souls, then finding the character, going to the Voiceover tab, and listening to the voiceover again until it switches to Japanese. Are there Daily Missions? Yes, they are unlocked at player level 13. See also: Level Unlocks, Daily Missions. |-|Gameplay= Does the ATK stat increase the healing power of healers? It does, at a rate of around 10 ATK = 1.5 HP healed. Note that this only applies to the basic heals (separate from the Normal Skill which you can level up in the skills menu). However, the healing power of normal and energy skills of healers are not affected by the ATK stat. |-|Characters= What is the "M" rarity? M is for restaurant managers, as M Food Souls have significantly more Freshness than other Food Souls and have special Restaurant Skills that boost their performance in the restaurant. Though they have a similar rarity to URs, re-rolling should not be focused on them as you should do fine with just the 3 M Food Souls the game gives you. (Hawthorne Ball and Sandwich at the start, Pudding in a later Mission.) What characters should I focus on? Take a look at Guide: Useful Food Souls. However, your starters, Milk, Black Tea, and Tom Yum are all pretty good characters and are worth raising. How do I change the character on my main screen? # Go to the "Souls" interface. # Scroll to the character you would like to set as your main screen character. # In the center of the top part of your screen, there should be a greyed out heart. Tap on it # Your main screen character has now been set to that character! |-|Restaurant= How do I replenish Freshness? Freshness doesn't replenish naturally. When you're player level 16, you unlock the Ice Arena, where you can put your Food Souls in there to replenish Freshness. Before you unlock the Ice Arena, you can use Magic Food on your Food Souls when prompted to. How do I develop XX recipe? All recipe combinations can be found on the Recipes page. Do note that you can only develop the recipes for the region you are currently working on, determined when you picked your starter dish in the tutorial (French Fries for Gloriville, Baked Potato for Sakurajima, Stir-fried Potatoes for Light Kingdom). Lost recipes cannot be developed and are received through Side Stories missions. How do I prepare "Lost Recipe" dishes in the restaurant? At the top of the dish preparation screen in at the stoves, there should be a button that says "(your region) recipes". Tap on that, and there should be a dropdown with the options "All" and "Lost Recipes". |-|Versions= Is this an original English/worldwide game? No, it is the localized version of a Chinese game created by Funtoy Games in 2017. Are there different versions of this game? Yes. Funtoy has partnered with different publishers to make it available worldwide. Each version is independent and can be played separately. *Global: Food Fantasy Official Website *China: 食之契约 Official Website *Japan: フードファンタジー Official Website *Korea: 테이스티 사가 Official Website *Middle East/Oceania/South America: Food Fantasy: New Journey Official Website *Taiwan: 食之契約 Official Website Are there different servers? The global version has two servers: Gloriville and Light Kingdom. Gloriville is the older one. Each server is independent. Category:Guides